


She was fine.

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: (ANYWAY GUESS WHOS WATCHING ANIME CAMPAIGN BABEY), Anxiety, Character Study, Pre-Canon, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Mostly just a character study for Meryl!! This girl has? Anxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	She was fine.

Ohhh how did she end up in this mess? Sitting in the police car with her best friend- coworker- and their assistant Eros... not the best predicament, Meryl had been hoping for a generally calm and normal day, but no, of course not, they got called to deal with Bushido Blasters _and_ Bliss Ocean Crabs. Because of course they did. Her leg bobbed up and down at a fast pass as she stared out the passenger seat window. Meryl was a little worried, everytime she went on things like these with _Percy_ her partner would get shot faster than you could think.

Sometimes it was her own trigger-happy fault. She was lucky bullets weren't lethal. Speaking of which, her hand flew to her waistband as she jumped and turned as her leg got touched, she saw Percy in the drivers seat and quickly calmed herself, must be a red light.

"You okay Meryl?" Meryl blinked at the question, and nodded a little. 

Yeah. She was fine, she was a police officer.

She was with her partner and Eros.

This was just another mission.

She's okay.


End file.
